


Five times Marlene McKinnon wanted to touch Sirius Black, and one time she did

by drdblack27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 + 1, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Quidditch, Slow Burn, Teenage Drama, blackinnon, smut on the last chapter, strong language due the Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drdblack27/pseuds/drdblack27
Summary: Marlene always felt things about Sirius: first, compassion, second, confusion, and third, after some hesitation, she realized that the boy she had met at the Sorting Ceremony, so many years before, would always be the one who would make her feel the most intense things within her.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> so, guess who is my favorite couple in Marauders' era? hahah  
> I'm very fond of 5 + 1 fics, so I hope you like this! kudos and commentaries are always welcomed! ♥

The first time she saw him it was on the way to the Sorting Ceremony. He had piercing grey eyes and a black hair that wasn’t too long, but covered his ears and ended on his chin. He was talking with James and a boy with brown hair and tired eyes, taller than them, and James laughed hard about something the boy with grey eyes said.

The three passed by her and James waved, making the boys look at her. She found herself blushing due the intensity of the look the one with black hair threw her, and waved to her childhood friend, ignoring the others.

“Marls, which house do you think you’re being sorted to?” James asked, getting closer, the other two on his feet.

“Ravenclaw, of course.” She smiled, looking around. The ghosts were saying something about the Great Hall. “You know my entire family was in Ravenclaw.”

“Oh, you’re from a traditional family, too?” the boy with brown hair asked. He had a big scar on the left side of his face and looked at least fifteen years old, with the appearance and height.

“She’s a McKinnon. They’re famous mediwizards, her mother and father work in St. Mungus. Were friends since we’re babies.” James explained, and the brown-haired boy nodded, smiling.

“But do you really want to go to Ravenclaw, or are you thinking about your folks?” the black-haired boy asked. Marlene raised her eyebrows.

“What do you mean?”

“Y’know.” He got closer – she noticed he was a little bit smaller than her. “Do you _want_ to be in Ravenclaw, or are you trying to please your family?”

Marlene opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came.

She never thought about this before. The thought of being in Ravenclaw was so automatic, so common to her since her birth, that she never doubted she was going to continue the family tradition.

Her great grandfather was a Ravenclaw, so was her great grandmother. Her grandfather and her grandmother, her father and her mother, her brother, and so many other McKinnons that came before her.

It was in her house. Those two colors were part of her family, her blood: the blue on her eyes, her tanned skin remarking the bronze.

“I-I… I want to be on Ravenclaw.” She answered, hoping he didn't notice the uncertainty in her tone.

The grin he gave her told her otherwise.

“Seems like you two have a lot in common.” James laughed, and the black-haired boy rolled his eyes.

She was about to ask _why_ when the giant bearded man named Hagrid called them, demanding them to make two lines, and the enormous doors of the Great Hall opened, revealing a scenario Marlene never imagined even on her most fabulous dreams.

“Good luck on the blue side of the castle.” James winked at her, disappearing among the children, and Marlene smiled at him, feeling butterflies on her stomach due the anticipation.

She couldn’t disguise her surprise when Professor McGonagall called “SIRIUS BLACK” and the same boy with black hair and those amazing grey eyes started walking.

So, he was a Black.

She searched for James, imagining seeing her surprise mirrored on his face, but he just patted Sirius’ back, and the boy with brown hair smiled. Of course, he wasn’t astonished – James was such a friendly person he could chat with animals; why would he bother to be friends with a Black?

Marlene looked at the Slytherin table - most of them had a blank face, some with a little interest on it. The Black family was a pure-blood and absolute traditionalist family on wizarding world, and _just like hers_ , they only went to a house on Hogwarts.

In his case, was Slytherin, home of the leaders, ambitious and cunning. Wasn’t by mistake they were knew and feared; some rumors said they were very fond of dark magic.

So, maybe… What he told her, earlier, about wanting to please her family… Maybe he was going through the same thing – that’s why James said they had a lot in common.

Marlene waited anxiously with all the other students while the Sorting Hat was over his head, and her heart started beating faster when she spotted the grin on his lips gradually fading, and finally James mirrored her shocked expression when the Hat shouted “GRYFFINDOR” in a voice clear like crystal.

The Black boy walked to the red and gold table like how a convict walks to the gallows, with the Gryffindor students cheering and mocking the Slytherin ones, his face paler than normal, his grey eyes widened. He seated beside an older boy with the most orange hair she ever saw, looking mortified. The Slytherin table remained silent, but some looks were exchanged.

When Professor McGonagall called “MARLENE MCKINNON” with her firm voice, she felt her cheeks warm so much she was sure she could burn someone or something with a mere touch. The Ravenclaw table clapped and cheered, and Marlene tried to find the blue eyes of her brother in the middle of the students, failing at the task. Her mind wasn’t working properly – she almost tripped on the way to the stool, and when the old Sorting Hat was put on her head, the Hall became absolutely silent.

The Hat immediately started talking as if inside of her head.

_What do we have here? Another McKinnon?_

She started to think on the bronze eagle that decorated her living room, the blue on students’ robes, the stories she learned about Rowena Ravenclaw at _Hogwarts: A History_.

It laughed.

_I sense you really want to be in Ravenclaw, right?_

She thought _yes_.

_But something inside you don’t fit among the wise. Don’t get me wrong, child – you inherited your family intelligence, just like your brother did years ago, when he was in this same spot._

_But…_ she completed it.

_Your heart is braver then the power of your intellect. You may not know yet, but your courage and toughness will be recognized as time goes by._

Her brain stopped working and she felt she was petrified when the Hat announced “GRYFFINDOR” out loud, and when Professor McGonagall took it off her head, she finally spotted her brother, a sixth year Ravenclaw, looking at her in absolute shock.

She was speechless on the way to the Gryffindor table, the same cheering and mess they did with the Black boy. A girl with blonde hair turned to the Ravenclaw table and shouted “ _WE’VE GOT HER!_ ”, and Marlene felt she could pass out.

She exchanged a look with Sirius Black, and besides looking like an undead, he smirked at her, as if saying “ _So, Ravenclaw?_ ”. She tried to return the look as saying “ _Slytherin?_ ” to him, but soon enough someone was sorted to Hufflepuff and they returned to the desperate state.

Later that night, after James and the brown-haired boy she found out was named Remus Lupin also being sorted to Gryffindor, the four of them seated by the fireside on the Common Room, still processing the events.

“So, how do you feel being a Gryffindor, mate?” James asked, tapping the Black boy’s back again. He was still looking ill.

“My mother’s going to kill me.” Sirius answered, voice trembling. He looked up, eyes meeting with Marlene’s, and she involuntarily raised a hand to touch his, but contained herself seconds after.

She knew exactly how he felt. She could already see the disappointment on her mother’s face, on her father’s, on her entire family, the same expression her brother made on the Ceremony.

Marlene wanted to know what the Sorting Hat said to him. Maybe something like it told her – about the braveness of his heart being more prominent that his ambitiousness? She thought about asking him later.

They both were in the same boat. She wanted to hug him, comfort him, because she _knew_ that being on other house, being a Gryffindor, was going to be terrible for them. Besides that, knowing about the reputation the Black Family had, maybe he was in great trouble than her.

“Mine too.” Marlene simply said, and he smiled sadly at her.


	2. II.

“So! Guess what!” James sat in front of her during lunch. “We broke the records!”

Marlene looked up from her fried fish to her friend. His dark hair was messier than ever, and his greenish brown eyes were widened and had a mischievous look on them.

“Oh, Merlin. What did you do?” she laughed. Lily shifted uncomfortably on her right side, putting her hand over her face, but James incredibly ignored her.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew joined him on the table, squishing themselves between the other third-year Gryffindor girls.

“What is that, you’re disturbing our lunch!” Emmeline Vance pointed at them with her fork. Sirius winked at her.

“Congratulations, Marlene.” Remus offered his hand to her, and Marlene took it, raising an eyebrow, confused.

“What are you talking about?” Even Lily rose her head and asked. James smiled at her widely, and she immediately looked back to her soup.

“James, for Merlin’s sake, what the bloody hell you’re talking about?” Marlene asked, taking a bite of her fries.

“ _Language_.” Lily adverted, and Sirius and James laughed.

“So, remember when we did the test to enter the Quidditch team?” James asked, taking some fries of Marlene’s plate. “Seems like we broke a record.”

Marlene narrowed her blue eyes, suspicious. She looked at Sirius – he was busy serving himself and Peter with some fries too, and putting a _lot_ of ketchup on them, and Remus continued smiling.

“Yes, I do remember.” She started. She exchanged a look with Emmeline, and the blonde shrugged.

Dorcas, now seated beside Remus, was as confused as her. “What record?”

Remus stopped, looking at his best friends. Sirius made a drum sound, tapping his long fingers on the table to create suspense, and James rose up, putting a foot on the bench and leaning over the table.

“For the first time in fifty years, the Gryffindor Quidditch team has three third-years on the team: a Beater-“ he put a hand over Sirius’ head, interrupting his drumming, “and two Chasers!” he pointed at himself and then to Marlene.

She continued looking at him, her mind processing his words. Lily, Dorcas and Emmeline were faster – they started screaming and hugging her, making everybody from the Hall look at them.

Five seconds after (that seemed like five years to James), Marlene rose up, an incredulous expression, and James nodded. Something – maybe happiness, maybe acknowledgement, she didn’t know – bolted in her entire body with the sudden realization of what her friend was saying.

“WHAT? WE’VE GOT IT?” She screamed too, and James laughed. “WE’RE ON THE TEAM?”

“We are! The parchment is on the courtyard’s notice board!” Potter answered, and Sirius looked at her, the disinterested expression he always got on his face.

“Looks like we’ll finally have a pretty girl on the team.”

Marlene was so happy she didn’t even care to show him her tongue, like she always did. She just ran the fast she could to the courtyard, still not believing, feeling joy on her entire body, her friends coming after her, not caring about all the looks the other students were throwing at them.

There was a small agglomeration on the notice board. Marlene squeezed herself among the students, elbowing some to get them out of the way, until she stopped right in front of the parchment that read _Griffyndor Quidditch Team – Results_.

Her eyes watered when she spotted _Marlene McKinnon – third year – Chaser_. That was another tradition her family had – her father played on the team as a Keeper, her brother was a Seeker, and now she was a Chaser. At least on that, after being sorted to another house; now she could make her parents proud.

“We’re totally winning the House Cup. You can bet on this.” James appeared on her side, putting an arm over her shoulders. Marlene grabbed his hand, trying to fight the tears, and James laughed. “C’mon Marls, don’t cry! Think about your old man’s reaction when he finds out!”

“That’s exactly why I am crying!” she laughed. Sirius put his face between them, breaking they side-hug, and Marlene looked away, avoiding him. She didn’t know why, but she didn’t wanted Sirius to see her crying.

Her efforts were in vain. “I know why you’re crying, McKinnon. I know you’re _thrilled_ to be playing by my side until we graduate.” He teased, and she wiped her tears on the back of her hand.

“Now that you said that, I should totally reconsider accepting it, Black!” She teased back, and he grinned.

Lily and Dorcas hugged her too, and Emmeline was already planning the parties on the Common Room after their victory, how many butterbeers the boys should get from the Three Broomsticks, how would they sneak it from McGonagall’s gaze…

They returned to the Gryffindor table making a fuss, as always, and Professor McGonagall looked at them with that expression that meant _trouble_ , but when James told her the news, she smiled so brightly Remus snorted a laugh, incredulous, wishing all the luck. They all knew Minerva McGonagall was a Quidditch player on her Hogwarts years, and a _good_ one.

Marlene was so happy she thought she could explode, her heart filled with joy and relief. She was excited for the practices, for the matches, and maybe – like James said – winning the House Cup.

She was more smiley than ever on that lunch – so excited with the news she didn’t care that the Marauders were there, making a mess of everything, James trying to talk to Lily (she ignored him), Dorcas and Remus discussing about the Ancient Runes class, Emmeline planning her outfit to a party that would happen only if they win, more than six months from now, Peter devouring all the food on the table.

Marlene didn’t even bother when Sirius sat down on her left side, taking the fries from her plate instead of putting some on his own, using a lot of ketchup again. He said something about finally getting the popularity he always wanted, “ _as if you’re not popular enough_ ” Dorcas laughed, and he shrugged.

“You know, Meadowes, women love the sportsmen.”

“So, the only reason for you to want to be on the team is to get ‘women’?” Marlene asked, grinning, and he turned to her.

Her eyes were dragged to his lips, the way he smiled when talking, all that self-confidence coming from a thirteen-year-old boy. She shook her head, thinking _how dumb he is, thinking about girls at this age_ , but something inside her was sure that even being so young he was more handsome than a lot of older boys. Those striking grey eyes, that handsome face, black hair almost on his shoulders now, how much taller he was getting, his posture (aristocrate, typical of a Black, even though he hated being compared to his family), his natural arrogance. He was charming, no doubt.

“It’s not the major motive, but I sure thought about it when I decided to take the test.” Sirius said, taking a bite on a couple fries, getting a bit of ketchup on his cheek and the corner of his lips.

Marlene grabbed a napkin and almost touched his cheek to clean him, when Lily’s arm bumped hers and the piece of paper fell. Sirius looked at her, raising an eyebrow, and the McKinnon girl felt her cheeks warm.

“Sorry. You’ve got ketchup…” she rose a finger, pointing at her own cheek and lips, and he grabbed the napkin, cleaning himself.

They shared a look for an instant, until Sirius smiled and turned to his plate again.

What made Marlene confused was that it wasn’t his usual smirk, that blank expression on his eyes. He truly smiled at her, showing a bit of his teeth, the corner of his eyes wrinkling.


	3. III.

“Spin the damn bottle already!” Gideon complained, separating Frank and Alice from their kiss. “Merlin, Peter dared you to kiss her, not to get glued to her mouth!”

The butterbeer bottle spun until it stopped with its neck to Emmeline’s direction and its bottom to Sirius’. The boy grinned.

“Dare.” His voice was a little raspy and he looked like having a lot of fun _._

“No sir!” Emmeline protested, raising her index finger to the ceiling. “You ALWAYS ask for dares, now it’s a truth!”

“You’re deciding things for me now, Vance?” he mocked, and James nodded.

“Mate, you’ve been asking for dares since we first played this game. I’ve never seen you telling a truth."

“It’s because my life is an open book, mate.” Sirius winked, leaning to rest his back on an armchair. “I don’t have any secrets.”

“Oh, yes you do, Black.” Emmeline laughed mischievously. “I dare you to take a truth right now.”

“Fuck.” He hissed, and Lily crossed her arms, saying _Language_. “Fine. What do you want to know so desperately, Vance?”

“We all know you’re getting… popular.” Emmeline started, looking at the four other girls on the circle. “With the feminine population, especially.” Marlene looked at Dorcas and Mary – both with a grin – while Lily crossed her arms. “I want to know how many girls have you kissed and actually… done it.”

The girls blushed and the boys laughed, looking at him. Sirius had the smuggest grin on his face, his dark hair covering a bit of his eyes now. He rested an arm on the seat of the armchair and bent a leg, a position that made him _very_ attractive to Marlene.

“Look at the kind of things you’re talking about, for God’s sake.” Lily murmured, her face as red as her hair. “You old do you think you are?”

“Oh, come on, Lily, aren’t you curious? I mean,” Alice leaned over Peter to talk with the redhead. “it’s what _every_ girl on the castle is talking about now. How good’s Black…”

“I’m not! I don’t have any interest in Black’s love life!” Lily defended herself, and James looked at her with a relieved smile, which she noticed. “And I’m _not_ interested in any boys here. I’m just interest on the OWL’s next year!”

“Of course you’re not interested in anyone here, Snape’s from Slytherin.” Emmeline rolled her eyes, making James shot her an indignant look and Lily hide her face on her hands. “Okay, Black, start talking: how many girls have you kissed and how many have you actually… Y’know. Got to do the real thing.”

Sirius laughed. Marlene tried not to look at his mouth or his neck, a little of his chest exposed due the open shirt. His tie was wrapped around his wrist, giving the absolute Marauder look.

He leaned over, getting close to the middle of the circle, looking Emmeline so straight on the eye even the blonde blushed.

“Ok, Vance. Since you’re so curious…” His voice was low and dangerous, and his grey eyes sparkled with malice. ““I’ve kissed ten girls and fucked three of them.”

The blonde widened her eyes, and almost all the girls on the circle did the same; the boys laughed loud, mocking Emmeline, and Sirius returned to his previous position, laughing too.

His tone was so firm that Marlene believed it – she didn’t know how he did it, where, _who_ , but she simply knew, by the way he spoke, that yes, Sirius Black wasn’t a virgin anymore, and somewhere in that castle, three girls had slept with him.

It made her feel things she never felt before.

“You wanted, you’ve got it.” Remus shook his head, smiling and looking at Emmeline. She rolled her eyes to him, face still red. “Satisfied, Vance?”

“Whatever, Lupin. I’m spinning.” She spun the bottle again, and it landed on Frank and Gideon.

“What do you want?” Frank smiled, and Gideon rolled his eyes too, as if it was obvious.

“Dare, of course."

“Fine.” Frank looked around at the circle, as trying to figure something out. He landed his dark eyes on Marlene and an idea came. She instantly had a bad feeling about it. “Gideon, kiss the prettiest girl on the circle.”

An instant of tension, and then Gideon looked to Marlene, making her bad feeling materialize. Dorcas said to her a week before that one of the Prewett brothers had a crush on her, but she didn’t know who – she overheard the boys talking during the Charms class.

Well, now she knew who was it.

The redhead leaned over the bottle, sitting right in front of Marlene, and put a shaky hand on her chin, pulling her close. The fourteen-year-olds cheered, and involuntarily, in a fraction of second, she looked at Sirius. He was whispering something in James’ ear, and the Chaser smiled.

Her cheeks burnt, and she frowned, closing her eyes and waiting for Gideon’s lips to touch hers. It took only five seconds until she felt it, the warmness on her lips, his slightly open, and a shy tentative of tongue. His hands were big, now on the back of her neck, pulling her close, and she felt Lily’s laugh on her right side.

Marlene opened her mouth a little, too, trying not to think much about all that shameful situation, and Gideon’s tongue invaded her space, a little sloppy and inexperienced. She wondered if that was his first kiss, just like hers – it made her panic a little, thinking about all her friends looking at them doing something she always thought of such an intimate, private thing.

This made Marlene do her best, even if she was absolutely unexperienced – of course, she didn’t want to become the joke of the year. She remembered a night on the girls’ dormitory, when Emmeline told them what her older sister taught her: _turn your face to a side a little bit, remember to breathe with your nose, and concentrate on the boy’s tongue. Let him guide you – they like that._

Well, it seemed like Gideon was really liking it, but he clearly had no damn clue of what he was doing. Marlene thought about it being very wet – _maybe ALL kisses are wet?_ – and tried her best to mimic his gestures, but her brain simply shut down; she didn’t know if it was due the embarrassment or because he took her by surprise.

His hand was very sweaty, trembling against her face, and he opened his mouth a little bit more. Marlene did the same, fearing he thought she has a bad kisser, and he deepened even more the kiss, making her furrow her forehead even more. His thumb caressed a place behind her ear; the gesture made her feel weird in her belly, even though she didn’t see him as a potential boyfriend.

_He’s nervous. He thinks I’m the prettiest girl here. He definitely has a crush on me._

Marlene suddenly got flattered with that. She never worried about getting the boys’ attention: she always hanged around them, especially after she joined the Quidditch team, and saw almost all of them as just friends. Lily and Dorcas always complimented her, saying that she was definitely one of the prettiest girls on their year, that they were “jealous” of her body, that became more lean, and Emmeline once commented her hips and legs would make any man crazy – despite all that, she didn’t care about boys or her appearance that much.

She was only fourteen, a whole life ahead, and she knew she was too young to date someone.

But knowing an older boy, a fifth-grade, thought she was pretty and even liked her, made Marlene happy… a lot. He was pretty – tall, redhead, freckles, dark eyes and kind smile, broad shoulders and a nose that some girls said was a little too big, but made him more charming.

Despite all that, she just liked him as a friend, nothing more.

“GET A ROOM!” James shouted, and she heard Remus and Sirius laughter. Gideon suddenly stopped the kiss, and she slowly opened her eyes to look at his freckled face, his brown eyes looking at her with a clear unsaid question.

Marlene tried to smile to him, but she was sure all she could manage was something between a grimace and a grin. He got her from surprise, and maybe it was because it was her first kiss, maybe it was because she never thought of Gideon being more than a friend, even thinking he was definitely one of the prettiest guys on Gryffindor – she felt exposed and ashamed.

Gideon seemed not to notice it, thought, and his face got a tiny redder, mixing with his fire-toned locks. He sat back on his place, his brother laughing and tapping his back, and avoided looking at Marlene again.

She knew Lily was looking at her with her green eyes, expectant; could feel Emmeline’s and Dorcas’ gaze on her, but she refused to look anywhere but her lap.

The bottle spun again and it stopped on Mary and Sirius.

“Again? C’mon!” Peter complained. Sirius shrugged.

“This game loves me.” He took a sip of a butterbeer he was sharing with James. “Ok, dare.”

“Pleeeeease, Mary! Another truth!” Emmeline joined her hands, begging. The other girl smiled. “Pleeeeease!”

“I don’t know what to ask him!” Mary said, crossing her arms. “Ok, I dare you to take another truth.”

“You're curious today, huh?” Sirius smirked, taking his hair out of his face with a head gesture. “I wonder what unholy things you gossip about on the girls’ dormitory!”

“What? The same you boys talk about in your dormitory!” Dorcas rolled her eyes, making the Gryffindor boys share a surprised look. Marlene laughed, kicking playfully her friend, and Lily murmured something like _GOD, why did I agree playing this stupid game?_

“Hm, Dorcas, I don’t think you do.” Remus whispered to her, and the girl suddenly understood, face flushing.

“Ok, Black…” Mary changed the subject, and Sirius rose his eyebrows, waiting. “Would you kiss a girl on the circle?”

Sirius immediately spoke. “Of course I’d kiss.”

“WHO?” Emmeline almost jumped on Frank’s lap, excited, and Sirius laughed.

“That wasn’t part of the question, Vance. I’m not telling anything I wasn’t asked.” He winked at her, grinning.

Marlene didn’t notice she was looking at him, and the instant he took the butterbeer to take another sip, his grey eyes locked with her blue ones, and she blushed, true butterflies on her stomach.

She never wished being an object so much the way she wished being the bottle he was drinking, to feel _his_ lips, instead of Gideon’s.

“C’mon, Sirius, Vance’s going to die if you not tell her.” Remus teased, and Sirius shook negatively his head.

“A friend of mine once said you can’t always get what you want¹, mate. I’m not telling.” He winked at Emmeline, who crossed her arms, defeated.

“Which friend?” James asked, confused, spinning the bottle again. “Do I know him?”

“My friend Mick. You don’t.” Sirius simply said.

The bottle stopped in Remus and Lily, and Marlene dared to look at Sirius one last time. He was looking at her, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹: if you don't know this song and didn't get who Sirius' friend Mick is, listen to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ef9QnZVpVd8
> 
> I have this headcanon Sirius' is a big fan of muggle music, especially rock n' roll - of course one of his favourite bands would be the Stones


	4. IV.

“WALLACE GETS THE SNITCH! WALLACE GETS THE SNITCH!” William Lynn, the Quidditch Commentator, shouted from his cabin, and Marlene stopped midway to Slytherin goal, Quaffle under her arm. She turned around to see Daniel Wallace, Gryffindor’s Seeker, with the golden snitch in his right hand raising it to everyone. “GRYFFINDOR WINS THE CUP OF 1975!”

The Gryffindor crowd burst into clapping and screaming, and Marlene spotted James, already on the ground, hugging the Seeker and the Keeper. She lowered herself, getting off her broom and not caring where it landed, running towards the boys, arms opened to hug them.

The students started coming from the bleachers, singing and cheering, and she looked up to James, now almost a head taller than her, and he smiled so happily her blue eyes started to water, emotion overflowing her entire body.

“WE DID IT, GUYS! WE DID IT!” James shouted, still on the embrace, and Marlene started heavily crying, face on his robes. She felt his hand on her back, caressing, and didn’t answer even when Dorcas, Mary and Alice called her name.

Her head was reeling: she couldn’t believe they really won the House Cup. Her body trembled with the adrenaline of the game, and she remembered how hard James pushed them during training, how happy he was when finally named captain of the team in the beginning of the year; how many times she entered their Common Room soaked, exhausted, every muscle in her body aching, his words pushing the team forward in every match.

She remembered just a couple hours ago, on the locker rooms, when James made his last speech of the year.

“ _When we’re out there, facing those dumbasses_ ” the team laughed “ _remember all those mornings I made you wake up two or three hours earlier, the sun hadn’t even risen yet, all the times I had to hear Sirius calling me ‘bastard’._ ”

Sirius laughed, leaning on the wall, crossed arms. “ _I’m sure I called you a lot of other things, too_.”

“ _Please, Padfoot, we’ve got children in here_.” James nodded in Samantha Morton’s direction, a third-year who was selected to be a Chaser earlier that year, making the team laugh again. “ _Anyway, I need you to remember all the rainy afternoons I pushed you over to practice, how no one believed we’d get on this final, how those Slytherin assholes mocked us when we lost the first match against Hufflepuff._ ”

Marlene shifted on the bench, putting her hair up on a pony tail and looking at the team. James surely made hell of their life when it came to Quidditch, looking like a _general_ , like Lily once said, even if no one understood what this person did.

“ _All of you – I saw how hard you worked to be here, since the first practice to this moment. I shared the sweats, the cries, the happiness, the soreness, I wanted to give up when things were too hard._ ” James looked at them without his glasses, eyes narrowing a bit. “ _Imagine how I felt: fifth-year, captain of our house, practically a role model to some people, had to stop hexing everybody and did less pranks than I intended too. Wasn’t easy, mates._ ”

Marlene looked at Sirius, who grinned at her. They were getting famous around school, with Remus and Peter, being called the terror of Hogwarts due their pranks, almost never getting caught, and still being among the most intelligent students of school.

When Remus got the Prefect nomination and James, the captain nomination, teachers thought that they would stop messing around.

They were wrong.

“ _I need all of you to give me the best you can one last time. One more match, one more game, and we’re over until October._ ” He passed a hand through his messy dark hair. “ _Guys, if you give me one hundred percent of you, remembering what we practiced, what we discussed, the plays, the strategies… If you just do the best, then, no matter what the result is, I’ll lay my head on my pillow tonight knowing I did not fail, that all this -_ ” he made a gest, pointing to the team “ _wasn’t in vain. Can I count on you again?_ ”

The team answered _Yes!_ in one voice. James smiled.

“ _Remember, comrades: pain heals. Girls love scars. Glory remains forever.¹_ ” Sirius said, getting his bat and propping it over his shoulder. “ _Let’s kick some Slytherin’s asses._ ”

“MARLENE!” Lily shouted, pulling the Chaser uniform, and she finally let James to look at the girls. “Oh my God! Congratulations!”

Marlene hugged them too, still crying, happy they didn’t bother she was all sweaty from the game, dark curls a mess, and still wanted to hold her. Dorcas was singing the Gryffindor hymn; Emmeline kissed her cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark, and Lily tied the red and gold scarf around her shoulders, laughing.

“Can’t believe you stopped studying to see my game!” Marlene smiled, and the redhead roller her very green eyes.

“Of course I would see your last game! I always see your games!”

“Not only because of you, may I add.” Dorcas whispered in Marlene’s ear, and the McKinnon laughed.

“Merlin, I can’t believe I’m finally having the party on the Common Room I’ve been dreaming for the last three years!” Emmeline looked up, as thanking some divine entity, and the girls laughed at her. “Now, I need to find Pettigrew! He’s the one responsible for the beers and the food!”

The blonde disappeared in the red and golden crowd, and Marlene spotted Sirius and James hugging; the Black boy was smiling brightly, not the usual smirk, and for a flash of a second, she remembered the only time he smiled like that to her. James was flushed and sweaty, and passed a hand through Sirius’ wet dark locks, pushing it back, both laughing. Remus soon joined them, face more tired than usual, but still bright with joy.

The trophy was given to James by Dumbledore’s hands, and the old wizard smiled openly at the captain, not once disguising his preference for the house he once belonged. A fast ceremony was made on the lawn – no one remembered seeing Professor McGonagall so happy and talkative like that, and Professor Slughorn’s face very much resembled the face of someone who ate something very bad.

Both teams were obliged to shake hands – the Slytherins had their blank expressions replaced by envy, defeat and anger. Marlene tried to smile only to Regulus Black, the Seeker and last of the line, a little far away from his house mates, and he nodded at her, a shy smile on his thin lips.

Sirius shook Regulus’ hand right after her.

“Brother.” Regulus greeted him with a slight reverence, and Sirius rolled his eyes. “My congratulations.”

“Reg.” Sirius answered. “I refuse the formalities.”

The younger Black this time grinned, and Marlene couldn’t avoid raising her brows when out of nowhere he looked exactly like a younger Sirius.

“Marls! Let’s go to the Common Room! Emmeline and Peter probably got it all done by now.” Alice called Marlene, getting her attention out from the scene, a little far away with Lily and Mary. The Gryffindor students seemed to had the same impression, going to the castle’s direction, James on the shoulders of the Prewett brothers and Frank and Dorcas singing all the house anthems’ they knew.

The Gryffindor Tower was a complete chaos: people coming from all the places, the ghosts accompanying them, and even Professor McGonagall was between the students, a smile many of them had never seen on her face before. Sir Nicholas was more pompous than ever, making Bloody Baron almost wanting to die again.

When everybody got to the Common Room, Emmeline and Peter already got everything in place: the decoration, the butterbeers (and some firewhiskies, but these would be saved for later) and the food (kindly provided by the kitchen elves, thanks to Peter's reputation with them). They did a wonderful job, indeed, for the short time they had: the fireside had enchanted flames on it, sparkling in yellow and red; the tall windows had a Gryffindor themed fabric in place of the usual burgundy curtains; a big table was brought from Merlin knows where, with a red table cloth and some magical ornaments on the ceiling, completing the look.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall emerged from the crowd, that silenced immediately. She looked around over her glasses to her students: many of them had their faces painted, costumes and the amount of summery colors was disconcerting. She spotted James and Sirius, together as always, already drinking their beers. The boys stopped midway a sip, eyes widening, but a grateful smile appeared on her severe face, and everybody relaxed a tiny bit.

“My children.” She started, all eyes on her. “Today is a special day, not because we won the House Cup, but because we finally won a Quidditch Cup after more than ten years.” The team looked at each other, happy smiles on their faces too. “I remember when I was in your place, wearing these robes, defending our house in the Chaser position, the joy and happiness I felt winning, how incredible the sensation is.”

Marlene approached James, and he rose his eyebrows to her, as a _hello_ , and she hugged him, listening to their Head.

“So, I would like to thank all of you for compromising with Gryffindor this year, but especially to my team, that defeated Slytherin in a brilliant game!” McGonagall opened her arms, looking at the boys and girls in front of her. “First, the one who gave us the supreme victory, Daniel Wallace, I thank you for your eagle eyes, the precision and speed you always gave us during games.”

The blonde boy from the sixth-year nodded, smiling, right beside his girlfriend and friends.

“Second, Larry Harrison, our Keeper, defending us all this season – thank you for your attention and protection. You’ll be terrible missed next year.” The boy from seventh-year rose his butterbeer, sitting in a chair next to the fireside. “Samantha Morton, our newest Chaser and member, I thank you for your persistence and courage, for wanting to enter a team that already was a family, and the freshness you gave us.” The blonde girl’s cheeks instantly tinged in red, and she smiled, a bit embarrassed due the looks everybody gave her.

“Lucas Hughes, our oldest beater, your strength will too be terrible missed next year. I appreciate all your determination and wish all the luck in the world to pursue a career on Quidditch. I’ll be cheering for you any team you choose to play.” The boy with dreadlocks thanked her too, sending a kiss.

Then, McGonagall looked at the trio, right in the middle of the Common Room. All eyes were directed to them, obviously: Sirius on the left, James on the middle and Marlene on the right. “Sirius Black, our fiery beater, today I may forgive all the pranks you tried to do to our opponents and all the detentions I gave you during this year to thank you immensely for your feral precision, for all that hot blood that runs through your veins, and-“ she looked around, as worried someone would hear what she was about to say “for all the violence you put when bouncing those Bludgers. Don’t make me repeat it, I won’t.”

All the Common Room laughed, and Sirius smirked, walking in McGonagall’s direction and hugging her. “Thanks, Minnie.” He said, kissing her cheek, making Minerva frown, trying to maintain a severe look, but failing. She tapped his back, this time looking at Marlene tenderly.

“Marlene McKinnon, our Chaser, our leading scorer, I know how hard you tried to enter our team two years ago, and now you were rewarded with the biggest score of the year, four hundred and fifty points during the season.” The Common Room cheered, congratulating Marlene, and the girl blushed a bit, James putting an arm around her shoulders and squeezing her. “Your parents will be so proud of you, more than you already make them now. Thank you, child, for choosing our House to defend.”

Marlene, already thrilled, now was fighting the tears that formed on the corners of her very blue eyes, and just smiled at Minerva, the sincerest smiled she ever gave someone. Lily, Dorcas and Emmeline shouted, making her laugh among the tears, and the Common Room clapped a little.

“And last, but not least, our Captain.” McGonagall looked at James, and the Common Room clapped louder, without her even saying anything. James was loving all the attention – always full of himself, thinking he was the king of the world, like Lily would complain to her friends. In that moment, indeed, he felt like a king; Marlene knew he was so proud of himself he was in the point of exploding. When the clapping ceased, Minerva continued “James Potter, the mind behind the muscles, the speed, the defense. Without your constant and exhausting training, without your leadership, we would never have made it.”

James released Marlene to hug McGonagall, like Sirius, and she hugged him back this time. The Room shouted and laughed – a scene like that was rarer than a seeing a comet. “Thank you for trusting me, Professor. Without your efforts to give us the permissions to practice, we would never have made it. This victory against Slytherin is for you, too.”

McGonagall seemed about to cry, and Sirius started singing the Gryffindor hymn, being accompanied immediately by all gryffindors on the Room. Minerva waited for them to end and smiled again, her eyes wet with emotion, and waved at the students, making all of them laugh.

“Now, my children, enjoy the celebration that Miss Vance and Mr. Pettigrew have kindly prepared for you. I will give you this free pass today!” all the students looked at each other, chatting excitedly. Sirius and James toasted. “But tomorrow I want everyone present at the breakfast table for a speech by our Captain and his best man.” Minerva’s severe expression returned, and the two boys knew she was talking to them, making this to prevent any giant damage they could do intoxicated.

“Don’t worry, Minnie, I’ll give you a memorable speech tomorrow.” Sirius winked at her, drinking his beer, and McGonagall crossed her lips with the nickname.

“That’s what I fear.” She replied, turning around and waving to the Room, who said goodbye to her. The moment she passed through the Fat Lady’s painting, everybody shouted, and the party Emmeline waited for two years finally started.

Marlene received a butterbeer from Gideon’s hand, who smiled and kissed her on the cheek, making her laugh in embarrassment. James noticed it, hugging her again, and getting her away from the oldest Prewett and next to Sirius.

“He won’t give up, y’know.” James grinned at her, and she rolled her eyes, the first sip of beer going down her throat. Marlene doubted that she had ever drank anything so happily before.

“I don’t have the guts to tell him it’s not happening.” She admitted, and Sirius exchanged a look with James she didn’t understand. “What?”

“Nothing.” Both of them answered, drinking too, and she crossed her arms. A boy called Creevey, she didn’t remember his first name but knew he was in his first year, called James’ attention.

“Can I take a photo of the Captain with the trophy?” he was so tiny Marlene forgot about the moment before, wandering if she was that small on her first year too.

“Of course, kiddo! Let’s do it!” James smiled at him, and the boy’s cheeks warmed. The two of them went next to the table, where people admired the Cup, and Sirius turned to Marlene.

“So.” He started, and she turned to him too. “Don’t plan giving Gideon a chance?”

They were so close, and the adrenaline on her blood has still so high, she felt butterflies on her stomach just at looking at him. He got almost as taller as Remus, interesting body, toned arms, his facial features getting manly, long dark hair now sweaty, grey piercing eyes. She couldn’t avoid looking at his throat while he drank his beer, her own getting dry.

How could she be interested in Gideon when someone like Sirius existed in the world?

“No, I… We’re just friends.” She smiled, trying not to stare that much at his lips. He smirked, and she failed miserably on the task.

“He doesn’t seem like wanting to be _just_ _friends_ with you.” His tone was strange, like he was trying to suppress a laugher, but Marlene blinked slowly and tried to see where he was going.

“Why you ask, Black?” she teased, letting her hair go down. He watched the movement of her curls and darted his eyes back to hers, smirk always on his lips.

“I’m just tired of hearing him talking about your… physical appearance, y’know.” He said, and Marlene almost choked on her beer. “How beautiful are your eyes and how you…” he shook his head negatively, and Marlene rose an eyebrow, heart beating fast against her ribs. “I mean, if you don’t want him to bother you, you should talk to him.”

“I don’t have the courage to get to him and say _‘hey, Gideon, I’m sorry, but you and me? Not going to happen.’”_ Marlene managed to say, and Sirius laughed, looking down and biting his bottom lip. The gest made her feel funny and hot all over. “Besides, he’s not bothering me.”

“You’re into him?” Sirius asked, taking another sip of the beer.

“No!” she answered faster than she intended.

“Then, you should do something. He’s thinking of asking you out.” He shrugged, looking around at the party. Some girl waved at him and he winked back, but soon returned to look at Marlene. “Maybe you could show him.”

“What do you mean, I could show him?” Marlene murmured, and he rolled his eyes playfully.

“I _mean,_ you could show Gideon you’re not interested in him because you’re into _someone else_.” Sirius licked his lips before drinking another sip, and Marlene thought she was hallucinating. He never talked that way with her before, about _boys_ , and specially with this malice on his tone. “If you’re into someone. I’ve never seen you hanging with boys before.”

Her brain was simply not properly functioning: Sirius was too close, now so much more mature, more handsome, and talking about her love life after they won the Quidditch Cup. Could that day get more random?

“I’m not into anyone.” Marlene lied. Sirius rose his eyebrows, some dark locks falling over his eyes. She crossed her arms and looked to the room, avoiding him. “Besides, he’s not my type, anyway.”

“Gideon’s not your type?” Sirius repeated, now really laughing. “Girls’ always saying he’s handsome, tall, whatever, and he’s not your type? Are you into girls?”

“No!” Marlene quickly answered. “It’s not only the physical appearance that counts, Black.” She turned at him and his eyes were glued to hers, his full attention on her words. It baffled her a little. “Unlike you, I select the boys I’m going out with.”

“Well, I don’t date guys.” He joked, and she failed restraining a smile. “But I didn’t know you dated them.”

“I’m a discreet girl.” Marlene shook her head, mirroring a gesture Emmeline always did when she pretended having plenty sure of what she was saying.

“Good to know.” Sirius winked at her, and she felt her face warming. Suddenly, she noticed how close they were, due all the noise on the Common Room; she could feel the heat from his body, a hint of maliciousness on his tone. She wanted to touch his arm, feel his muscles under his robes, and so much more.

She wanted to show him how _discreet_ she could be.

“YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHO DORCAS IS KISSING!” Lily interrupted them, and her face instantly became as red as her hair when Marlene jumped and yelped, and Sirius snorted, looking down. “Oh my God, I’m sorry, I interrupted you, I didn’t… Marlene was… I didn’t think…”

“It’s okay, Lily.” Marlene tried to smile at her friend, but she was too flushed, too nervous, and Sirius laughed at her confusion. “You… Didn’t… Me and Black, we were just…”

“Hey, is that Dorcas and Remus on the couch? My lad Moony’s finally having some!” James approached them, holding a photo and looking down at Lily. “Hey, Evans, did you like the game? Would like a picture of the Captain holding the Cup?”

“C’mon, Marlene.” Lily got her by the wrist, forgetting she made her friend terrible embarrassed in front of a Marauder, and the Chaser saw herself being dragged to her friends. She managed to look at Sirius one more time, and he was whispering something on James’ ear.

The Potter boy opened his mouth, as in a surprise, and Sirius clinked their bottles again, smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹: an adapted quote from a movie I really like with Keanu Reeves, called The Replacements.
> 
> I really liked writing this chapter; we can see some things are starting to change between them...


	5. V.

Marlene sighed. She should have thought twice before accepting Lily’s invite to Slughorn party, but she knew her friend was scared some of the Slytherins would mess with her, and the McKinnon was the only one she trusted enough to face them.

There was Remus, too, but now he was too busy with Dorcas after the night they won the Quidditch Cup, and finally looking less miserable, that Lily found her Chaser friend was the best choice.

But now, sitting at that table, surrounded by _nerds_ , how James used to say, having to hear conversations about Potions, Charms, Arithmancy and all kind of boring things, Marlene realized she never wanted anything in the world like she wanted to be in Gryffindor’s Common Room, playing Explosive Snap with Frank, Peter and Alice, or chatting with Dorcas, laughing about some love-story Emmeline had to tell, or watching James and Remus playing Chess.

Not to count the times Sirius would try to convince the girls of doing something illegal with the Marauders, like breaking into the kitchens, and Lily and him would fight over this until late hours.

At that moment, Lily was very busy chatting excitedly with some girls from Ravenclaw Marlene knew about school’s subjects, not even worried about the unhealthy amount of Slytherins on the room, Slughorn having what she bet was an even worst conversation with Snape, Barty Crouch Jr. and some other boys.

She was so concentrated on her own thoughts she didn’t realized her eyes had stopped on Regulus Black, sitting on a table alone, drinking something. He had his grey eyes on her, too, and when he waved timidly at her, Marlene seemed to wake up from her trance, cheeks instantly warming.

The youngest Black rose up from his chair and Marlene wanted to disappear, scared he would talk to her. She looked at Lily, still deep involved on a conversation about something Flitwick said earlier that week, and looked at her hands on her lap.

Before she could think in something to do, Regulus Black was beside her. Marlene looked up to him and he was smiling, just one side of his lips up.

“Forgive me, for interrupting your conversation.” His voice was so low Lily and the Ravenclaw girls didn’t even noticed it. Marlene, on the other side, wanted a hole to open under her feet and swallow her. “May I talk to you for a second, if you’re not busy, Miss McKinnon?”

Marlene rose up, following him to the bar Slughorn had next to the windows, behind a big plant Frank would love, but not her – she hated Herbology. Regulus was putting more wine on his glass and looked at her, an eyebrow raised up, as asking what she was going to have.

“Thanks.” Marlene shook her head negatively, and the youngest Black made a little reverence, understanding. She wondered if he was allowed to drink.

He took a sip of his wine, eyes never leaving hers, and she felt weird just like the first time she really looked at him, after the victory, just six months earlier.

Marlene was mesmerized at how much he looked like his brother and at the same time didn’t: now on his fifth-year, Regulus had tired eyes with dark circles around them, paler skin, short black hair, a little taller than her, and skinnier. Sirius, on the opposite hand, was taller, fitter, skin a little bit tanned, and was definitely prettier and charming.

But the expression on their eyes, their posture, the arrogance on their manners, the way they talked with superiority… It made them frighteningly alike.

Even if Sirius tried, he couldn’t deny his blood heritage - they had a charm that only belonged to the Black family.

“I noticed that you seem very unhappy with the present situation.” Regulus started making conversation. His low voice resembled Sirius’ a bit. “Bored, perhaps?”

“What? No!” Marlene deconverted, but Regulus tilted his head to the side just a tiny bit, and she rolled her eyes, trying to think in something to say. “I’m not… Very fond of academic groups.”

“I didn’t know you were invited.” He said, taking another sip of his drink. “Don’t get me wrong – I just never thought you were a Potions enthusiastic.”

“I wasn’t invited.” Marlene tried to smile, but she knew her face should be horrible. She didn’t want to be seen talking with a Slytherin, even more being brother of who he was. “Lily was invited, I am her companion.”

He frowned. “Oh. I thought companions usually were dates.”

“She has her motives to bring a friend.” Marlene simply responded, looking around. No one seemed to noticed they were talking, thank Merlin.

“I thought she was dating Potter.” Regulus continued talking, and she had to hold a sigh. “I mean, now that Meadowes and Lupin are dating, I’ve seen her around him a lot more.”

Marlene turned back to him, eyebrows raised up. “I didn’t know you were so into Gryffindor’s love affairs.” She tried to be as nice as possible, but sounded a little bit annoyed. Regulus, the gentleman he was, obviously didn’t seem to bother.

“Unfortunately, or fortunately, your friends are very popular around Hogwarts. These things come to my acknowledgment without me wanting them to.” He smiled more openly this time, but there was desdain on his tone, and Marlene’s eyes looked at his mouth for a fraction of a second, feeling her face flush.

She stayed in silence for a couple minutes, and Regulus waited for her response, laying against the wall next to the bar.

“Lily’s not dating him. I mean, it would be a miracle if she did.” She looked at her friend. Lily was now chatting with Slughorn and an older girl from Hufflepuff, laughing.

“Sorry. My mistake.” He apologized, putting more wine on his glass.

She couldn't help herself. “Are you allowed to drink?” Marlene asked, and he laughed politely. The sound of it made her insides twist. “Aren’t you… fifteen?”

“Don’t say you never broke a rule, Miss McKinnon.” Regulus winked at her, a bit mischievously, and the gesture made Marlene almost sigh. At that moment, doing that, speaking at the way he spoke, he looked so much like Sirius it scared her.

She started panicking – soon Lily would miss her, and finding out she was talking with a Slytherin wasn’t nice at all, maybe would attract everybody’s eyes, and it was a matter of time until people would discover and start chatting about this.

Marlene knew something had happened between Sirius and Regulus, or his family. James had told her the oldest Black appeared on his front door during summer, bringing all he had with him, and started living with the Potters. He was sulkier than ever, doing much more pranks, and Remus had stopped trying to control him.

But right now, looking at his brother, he didn’t seem to be not even a little bit disturbed at anything – his body language indicated he was comfortable, and his voice was low and calm.

It made Marlene more nervous.

She waited, as if wondering he would say something else. When Regulus remained silent, she started thinking of how she could sneak out of his presence without sounding too rude.

Bathroom sounded nice. She could even return to Gryffindor Tower, telling Lily she wasn’t feeling well.

_Yes, this should do it._

When she turned to excuse herself, Regulus took a step closer, offering her another glass.

“I just made this. It’s firewhisky with a little bit of peppermint and strawberry. I like mixing spice and sweet” He extended it to her, and Marlene took it impulsively, careful not to touch his hands in the process. His tone was a little bit seductive, like Sirius when he was trying to pick up some girl, and she took a deep breath before looking at it suspiciously, making the boy laugh again. “It’s not poisoned, I promise.”

“Should I trust you?” she asked, trying to be playful.

This time the sympathetic smile Regulus faded, and he whispered. “Maybe not.”

Marlene didn’t know why, but she drank it anyway. She also didn’t know what made her shiver more: the way he spoke or the drink. It burned her throat, and she looked at him while drank it, his grey eyes so much colder than the ones she was used to look at. She wondered if he wanted to get her drunk, and her hands were shaking when she returned the glass to him.

“Merlin, it’s strong.” She tried to smile, and Regulus nodded, drinking. “Don’t mix things up or you’re getting a massive hangover tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry, Miss McKinnon. I’m stronger than I look.” He answered, grey eyes just like ones she knew looking intensely at her face.

_Is he flirting with me?_

Marlene decided that was the moment to get away from that party the faster she could. Any more words coming from Regulus’ mouth and she was afraid what she would call him his brother’s name, or do something she surely would regret.

“Sorry, Regulus, I…” the sound of his first name coming from her mouth made him stare at her a little longer than normal, grey eyes flashing in her direction. Resting the glass on the bar, he looked at her with some concern, and she finally managed a smile. “I… I’ve got to excuse myself. Bathroom, you know.”

He nodded slowly before smiling back, showing a bit of teeth this time. It was a colder smile than Sirius’, but still seductive. “Of course. Don’t worry about me.”

Marlene made a little reverence like his, just minutes before, and turned back to him, trying to control her steps towards Lily. She was drinking something with a boy from Ravenclaw the McKinnon girl knew were from the Quidditch team.

“Lily? Sorry.” Marlene interrupted them, and the redhead turned to her, face a little flushed.

Maybe she was really having fun.

“I’ve got to go to the bathroom. I think my period just came.” She whispered, and Lily’s green eyes widened.

“Oh, no!” Lily put a hand on Marlene’s shoulder, voice a little higher than normal. “That’s fine, Marls, don’t worry, I think I’ve got it all under control with _them_.” She nodded in the Slytherin’s direction. “Just go back to the Tower and rest, ok?”

Marlene nodded, waving at Lily and at the Ravenclaw, and headed towards the exit. She was almost there when Regulus stopped her, calling her name.

She turned around and he was approaching her, one hand in the pocket of his pants, another one holding his glass, sleeves now up showing his forearms. She felt something again on her belly, and looked up before he found out she was staring at his arms.

“Miss McKinnon, if I don’t have the opportunity to talk with you another time this evening, I would like to say that you look lovely tonight.” Regulus spoke, getting a little closer than necessary. She could feel his breath on the side of her face, making her cheeks warm. “And I apologize if I said something inconvenient during our brief conversation.”

Marlene tried to be as self-confident as she could, but the confusion of the moment and the goosebumps Regulus was making her feel didn’t let her think straight.

“Don’t worry, Regulus.” She managed to smile, and she could swear his pale cheeks got a tiny bit pink. “Thank you for trying to distract me from the boredom.”

“It was a pleasure.” He nodded, and for a couple seconds, bit his bottom lip. It made _something_ to Marlene’s belly. “Good luck this season on the Quidditch team.”

“You too.” She smiled, leaving the room and fighting the temptation to look back. She shouldn’t, she couldn’t, she _wasn’t_ going to give Regulus Black a false expectation, not when she was convinced she had a crush on his older brother.

Imagine the chaos it would be.

With the empty corridors, she started running, not caring if any Monitor would see her in a dress, shoes on her hand, hair now messy and face flushed.

She was so, so, _so_ confused. How could a fifteen-year-old boy she never talked before make her feel so warm and weird inside? Maybe it was the first and only true conversation she ever had with Regulus, and it made her feel like this?

Marlene was so overwhelmed she didn’t noticed tears coming down her face and ruining her mascara. Her chest hurt with the run, she was out of breath, but the only thing that made her stop midways to the Gryffindor Tower was the sign of Peeves destroying a classroom she was about to pass by.

She wasn’t on the mood to be annoyed by him – he would make a hell of her appearance, calling Filch and everybody on the castle. So, she turned around, running again, to another corridor, a longer way to the Tower, but definitely a safer one.

Her tears never stopped falling – she wiped her face with the back on her hand and a great amount of black ink was on it – but she just wanted to change her clothes and sleep, trying to forget the guilt a simple conversation with Regulus Black made her feel.

She was almost there when, not paying attention, bumped into something, or someone, and fell.

“Shit, I’m sorry! I…” Marlene froze, looking up, and wanted to be swallowed by a hole for the second time in the same night.

Sirius Black was staring at her, one hand holding something and the other extended to her, face confused.

He was definitely the last person she wanted to see.

“McKinnon?” he asked, voice strangely soft, and Marlene couldn’t fight a sob, remembering the way Regulus said her name minutes before. “Bloody hell, what’s wrong? Shouldn't you be at Slughorn's party with Evans?”

She shook her head, not rising up from the ground and hugging her knees. Sirius kneeled down, face now level with hers, his confused face now a little curious.

“McKinnon, what happened?”

She looked at him, and her heart skipped a beat when she noticed real concern on his grey eyes. “No-nothing.”

“Hell it’s nothing!” He sat on the floor, crossing his legs and stared at her. The only light was the torch on the corridor and the pale moonlight coming from a window. “You were running around the castle, wearing a dress and barefoot, crying, and want me to believe it was nothing?”

Marlene chuckled.

Oh, the irony of destiny.

 _It’s just I think I’m in love with you but talking to your brother made me freaking confused, just that_.

Obviously, she would never tell him that. Sirius wasn’t the relationship type of guy, everybody knew that, but she was a romantic – if it weren't to be real, then it shouldn't happen.

Marlene couldn’t think in anything to say to him, no excuses, nothing. Her shoulders trembled, and tears wouldn’t stop coming from her very blue eyes, now a little redden, a trail of mascara coming down her cheeks.

“C’mon, I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to.” His voice was low, sending shivers down her spine. “I promise."

Motivated by that, she heard the words “Should I trust you?” coming from her mouth before she could stop them.

Sirius chuckled. His grey eyes sparkled in the dark, and the very serious expression faded, and he smiled. Not his usual smirk or the arrogant smile he used with girls – the _real_ one, he only showed her once.

“Of course you should.”

Almost a _deja vù_.

Marlene blinked twice, still hugging her knees. She thought of Regulus Black, just minutes ago, when he promised her something, how his expression turned from laughing to a colder one, and how he said _she shouldn’t trust him_.

The exact same scene repeated just minutes apart, with his older brother this time, and how absolutely different it turned out.

Suddenly, she realized why Regulus made her so confused: he was trying to copy his brother’s manners, trying to mess with her.

Maybe her feelings about Sirius were that obvious his brother understood?

Even so, Regulus wasn’t Sirius - he wasn’t flirty, passionate, friendly, courageous nor funny. He was way colder, a typical Slytherin, raised in a family she knew was fan of Dark Magic, had several prejudices and terrible opinions of anyone that didn’t fit in the pure-blood type. He didn’t share her opinions about muggleborns, nor creatures, he and his friends mocked Hagrid and hated Dumbledore.

He represented all the things she despised.

She felt confused around him because she was seeing his brother, not him.

Sirius was the one she truly liked.

“Are you crying over a guy?” he asked, raising his brows, and Marlene thought if he could read minds. She lowered her knees, imitating the way he had sat on the floor, and looked at her lap. “You finally found the one?”

She smiled between the tears. Why was he always asking her that?

“Maybe.” Marlene answered, broken voice, and he nodded.

“He said ‘no’?” Sirius asked.

She shook her head, whispering. “He doesn’t know I like him.” She feared that if she raised her voice more tears would come.

“So, why don’t you tell him?” his voice mirrored hers.

Marlene looked up to Sirius. His forehead was furrowed, and his whole attention was directed to her. Her heart beat hard inside her chest.

“I know he doesn’t like me back.”

“Bullshit.” Sirius spat, eyes still glued on hers. “It’s impossible. I mean-“ he made a gesture to her. “Look at you!”

Marlene chuckled again, a hiccup interrupting her. “Wh-what?”

“C’mon, McKinnon.” Sirius rolled his eyes, like what he was saying was the most obvious thing in the world. “You’re intelligent, great on Quidditch, funny, nice to talk with.”

She felt her cheeks burn at his words, thanking Merlin the corridor was half dark.

“And…” he looked away, and Marlene swore she saw his own cheeks a little flushed, too. “You’re beautiful, for fuck’s sake.” He looked back at her, hair covering a little of his face now. “Only a moron wouldn’t see that.”

Again – the irony of destiny.

Marlene wanted to close the distance between them, kiss him senseless, lay him on the corridor floor until he realized he was the moron, he was the one that didn’t like her. She wanted to feel his hair between her fingers, until her mouth has swollen and her sadness turned into happiness, to feel the lips and his raspy voice on her ear, have his hands on her body, proving to her that she was that beautiful like he said.

But she didn’t find the courage inside of her to do that. Maybe the Sorting Hat was wrong, when said the _braveness of her heart was bigger than her intellect_.

Instead, she just whispered. “Maybe he is.”

Sirius smiled kindly. Her belly was full of butterflies, and she didn’t want to cry anymore. “You should forget him.”

“I don’t think I can.” Marlene said back.

_How will I forget someone that makes me feel the most intense things since I was eleven?_

“I’m sure there’s tons of other guys who would kill to date you.” He got a tiny closer, their knees almost touching. She could feel his body heat due the proximity, his smell.

“Are you?” she asked. He nodded, his black locks falling over his eyes with the movement.

“ Well, _I know_ one guy who would kill to date you.” He quickly added, and raised a hand to her, a bar of chocolate on it. “Here. I was going to take this to Moony, but I think you need it more than he."

She took the candy, her own hands shaking. He _knew_ someone that would kill to date her?

“Thanks, Black.” She smiled weakly. “Who’s this…”

Marlene was interrupted by an explosion downstairs, and Sirius rose immediately, wand on his hand. Then, Peeves’ unmistakable laugh ringed on their ears, and the Marauder cursed.

“We’ve gotta go, if Peeves finds us, we’re screwed.” Sirius looked at her, and Marlene quickly rose up too, holding her shoes and the chocolate bar. He nodded to the Fat Lady’s portrait direction. “Let’s run?”

Marlene nodded, and they started running faster than she was doing before, but this time her chest didn’t burn nor her legs hurt.

This time, she was looking at Sirius Black's face, her heart certain that he was the one and she could never forget him, and he smiled at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a little longer than the previous ones, but I wanted to explore the confusion Marlene felt thanks to Regulus. I like when there's this kind of relationship between them - both Black brothers fancying the same girl, and she feeling at least a little divided between them - and this one, on their sixth year (don't know if it was clear enough, but it was their sixth) served to prove to her that her heart truly belonged to one of the brothers.
> 
> besides, I tried to do a parallel between Sirius and Regulus using almost the same words and showing their differences by the way they acted - hope it's understandable!


	6. V + I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, a little bit of smut in this one, y'know... nothing explicit, but hey - it's Sirius Black who we're talking about ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The clock on Lily's bedtable showed two in the morning and Marlene punched her covers, head hurting.

She was having insomnia for a couple days now. The Quidditch practices were harder than ever – James was freaking out, wanting to win the Cup for the second year in a roll, and the semifinals against Slytherin were in two weeks.

He made the team – now with two new acquisitions, a beater from fourth-year and a keeper from seventh-year – wake up almost every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday at five in the morning, even before Hagrid, to practice until seven. Then, on Wednesdays and Mondays, in their free periods, he would review the strategies until everybody memorized them or Sirius threatened hexing him with a Stupefy. Even with all that, muscles aching and feeling tired - her eyes now had dark circles around them and she was moody than ever - Marlene was having a lot of trouble sleeping.

Her mother told her in a letter she was maybe having anxiety attacks, due the pressure of the championship, and that she should try to relax, or visit the Hospital Wing. At first, Marlene thought her mother was exaggerating – but as time passed, she started sleeping during classes, lunch, any break she could find.

And when she put her pajamas and laid her head on the pillow, sleep just never come.

She feared losing performance in the game and getting sick, having to make James replace her. She couldn’t get to this point - she had to find a way to get her sleep back.

Tired of failing at that task and decided to finally listen to her mother’s advice, Marlene rose from her bed, putting on her shoes and an old sweater that belonged to her brother over her camisole, grabbing her wand from under her pillow, and headed to Madam Pomfrey.

The corridors at dawn were more frightening than normal, but her headache was stronger than her discomfort, and Marlene passed by the portraits on the walls, sculptures and empty classrooms quickly, trying not to think in anything but some miraculous potion she could drink that would make her sleep again.

She was even hoping to find any ghost on the way, but everything was completely deserted until the Hospital Wing. Marlene almost sighed in relief when saw the white doors and the end of the corridor, and started walking faster, hugging herself against the cold of the night.

She was just a couple steps to her destination when a whine paralyzed her in fear.

“W-who’s there?” Marlene whispered, not even turning around. She suddenly was hit by a terrible feeling of being observed that even made her forget the headache for a moment.

Another whine, this time closer and higher. She felt her legs tremble, and immediately reached for her wand, holding it so firmly she thought it could break in half.

She took three deep breaths, closing her eyes and trying to calm down, just like the professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts taught them during dueling and tried doing least possible amount of sudden movements, but her heart beat so hard against her ribs she was certain the creature could hear it.

“BACK OFF OR I’LL-“ Marlene turned around, pointing her wand to what she thought was a terrible monster, and a scream got stuck in her throat.

All she saw was a giant black dog, completely injured, practically dead, crawling towards her. His huge eyes were almost closed, and it left a pool where it laid, the smell of blood filling the corridor.

The dog whined again, desperate, and she ran at his direction, trembling more than she would if it was a dragon. Deep cuts spread across his back, and felt something sticky on her knees when she knelt beside him.

“Merlin, what are you doing in here?” Marlene whispered, not knowing what to do. The dog closed its eyes, clearly in terrible pain, and she bit her lip. “You need help, oh shit, I don’t know…” she waved her wand, thinking in _Mobilicorpus_.

The dog rose up a few inches from the ground and she walked as fast as she could with it until they reached the Hospital Wing. A few knocks on the door later, Madame Pomfrey opened it, and when she saw the huge black dog beside the girl, she covered her mouth, completely horrified.

“I don't know, it was in the way, I wanted a potion to sleep…” she whispered desperately, and Madam Pomfrey shook her head, running into the room and opening the curtain of a bed.

“Here, Miss McKinnon, quick!” she waved at the girl, and Marlene took the dog to the spot, releasing it with a _Liberacorpus_. It landed on the bed with a painful sound, and Marlene seated on the chair next to him, Madam Pomfrey already searching for something in a cabinet.

The girl recognized the potions immediately: blood-replenishing and wound-cleaning. Pomfrey hold a cloth to her, brow furrowed in concentration. “Could you please help me with it? He's very hurt, it never happened to him before…”

“What to you mean, never happened to _him_ _before_?” Marlene asked, putting the potions on its body, making the dog whine in pain and move. She caressed under its big ears, trying to calm it down. “Has this dog been here before?”

“Keep with the work, Miss McKinnon, please, I’ve got to…” Madam Pomfrey avoided answering her question, giving the potions to Marlene and putting her hands on her face, as thinking of what she should do. “I’ve got to verify something with Professor Dumbledore. Don’t let him move much.”

She shoved off her apron and quickly exited the Hospital Wing, leaving Marlene and the giant dog alone. Her headache suddenly became stronger, but she knew the dog needed more help than herself in the moment.

“Ok, let’s clean these wounds first and them you’ll have to take the blood-replenishing potion.” She dragged the chair closer to the bed, putting the antiseptic on its cuts until most of them started to heal, talking from time from time with it, trying to make it calmer.

The clock showed three and half in the morning when all the wounds were closed, and Marlene leaned back on the chair, closing her eyes, exhausted. A sound of deep breathing made her look at it, taking some hair out of her face and sighing.

“What the hell were you doing, huh?” she asked. Its tail waved slowly, the only sound of the empty room. “Don’t move much.”

The dog yelped at her, sniffing the air, and put a big black paw on her knee. She looked at it, and her heart skipped a beat when she finally saw its eyes: enormous and grey, like the full moon outside, observing every move.

Marlene was pretty sure she already saw that look in someone.

“It’s okay.” She whispered, putting her hand over its paw, feeling something weird, like it would understand what she was saying. “I’ll look after a potion for my pain, and I’ll be right back to take care of you.”

The dog put his paw back on the bed with some struggle, and Marlene quickly opened the same cabinet Madam Pomfrey took the potions minutes before. Not finding anything, she went to the nurse private quarters, examining another cabinet, bigger this time, and found the small bottle of invigorating potion, smiling in relief. She opened, drinking almost all of it. Immediately the pain ceased and she felt a lot better, much more energy than the previous days.

Marlene returned to the other room, now prepared to give the dog the blood-replenishing potion, sitting down on the chair, when she froze, again.

It wasn’t a giant dog on the bed anymore. It was the body of a guy, very pale, with extensive bruises on his body - which she had apparently just healed - his strong back facing her. His hair was black as the dog's hair, and he was partially covered, shaking a little.

“Merlin… What the…?” she whispered, mortified, and the guy turned to look at her, and Marlene understood the impression she had when the animal stared at her deeply with its grey eyes.

Sirius Black was that huge black dog.

An animagus.

“SHH! Don’t scream!” he put a hand over her mouth quickly, more than he should in fact, and was the one that screamed in pain. She stood still, as if someone charmed her with a _Petrificus Totalus_.

Her hole body trembled, feeling his hand over her mouth, her blue eyes widened in shock as his. Sirius sweated a lot, paler than ever, and a wound on his shoulder started bleeding again.

Marlene moved away from him and took the cloth with the wound-cleaning potion, putting it over the cut, without saying a word. Sirius hissed, laying down on the bed, his chest raising up and down and eyes closed.

Her mind was reeling – she didn’t understand why, where, and especially, _how_ was he an animagus, how could he do it?

Did Professor McGonagall know about that? Did James know about that? How Madam Pomfrey knew?

Sirius looked up at her, a trace of a smile on his now very pale lips. “Sorry, I didn’t want to scare you at the corridor.”

Marlene’s eyes darted quickly to his face and back to his wound. She shook her head negatively, biting her lip. She could feel the dried blood on her knees and shin. “I don’t even know what to ask first.”

“I can’t tell you, anyway.” He whispered, turning his head to her. “It isn’t my secret. It involves more people.”

Her throat was very dry. She patted the cloth over his shoulder a couple times, and when it closed again, she sat down, staring at him. His forehead was covered in sweat, and his grey eyes were glassy. “Is there any more animagus besides McGonagall?”

Sirius shook his head slightly. “I can’t tell you, McKinnon.” He tried to prop himself on an elbow, but failed, and laughed. “I would have to kill you.”

His words made her frown, but she crossed her arms, getting closer to him, feeling anger. “You scared me to _death,_ you don’t need to kill me. I just spent an hour and a half cleaning your wounds, in fact, a giant dog’s wounds, the scariest animal I’d ever seen!” she whispered, voice trembling, and he raised his eyebrows, surprised with the authority on her tone. “You’ll tell me, Sirius Black, or you’ll have other wounds to take care after.”

Sirius took a deep breath, closing his eyes again. Marlene laid against the chair, arms still crossed, and waited, feeling absolutely pissed off.

How in the world could he made her pass through this and expect her to accept that ridiculous excuse?

“Fuck. Fine. I’ll tell you.” He avoided looking at her, eyes on the ceiling. “But you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone, nor under torture or some shit like this.”

She nodded, still angry. “I promise.”

“Remus’ a werewolf.”

Sirius looked at her, and for the first time in his life, he didn’t have that confident look that was his trade mark, nor a smirk on his lips. He was serious about it, and all the anger she was feeling dissipated.

It was like a cold shower.

Her mouth opened in horrified surprise, and she covered it with a hand, eyes widened. Sirius blinked slowly, waiting for something, and even was relieved – he was expecting a lot worse reaction.

“Does Dorcas know?” was the first thing that came out of her mouth, and Sirius couldn’t avoid laughing.

“I don’t know, really.” He took a deep breath. His ribs hurt like hell, and his back burned due the injuries. “I guess she doesn’t, or she would be here, waiting for him.”

Suddenly a lot of things made sense. Remus being a werewolf explained why he was so tired during specific times of the month, his older appearance, his scars all over his body, how he used to hate night time, how sometimes he wouldn’t show up in early classes, how frequently a new wound was found in his arms or neck.

And more – how the Marauders seemed to accompanied him, skipping classes and staying up until late hours of the night during… the full moon week.

“And what does Remus being a werewolf have to do with the fact that you are an animagus?” she asked back, fearing the answer he could give her.

“I’m not the only animagus on the castle.” He confessed. Marlene suspected she knew the rest of the information. “James and Peter are too. We transform with him to help during the transformations. I think this one was a stronger one, and Remus tried to attack me. Wasn’t his fault, obviously.”

She covered her mouth with her hand again, her suspicions confirmed. Of course all the Marauders would be together, even in a terrible situation like the one Remus was going through.

“James and Peter… too?” she repeated, and Sirius nodded. “Merlin. Fuck. I can’t even…”

He just smiled, moving a bit on the bed and covering his torso with the thin blanket that Madam Pomfrey placed on the stretcher.

“Does McGonagall know about this?”

He shrugged, and hissed again in pain. “I don’t know. What I know is that the only ones who kept this secret were Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.” He looked at her. Her cheeks were red, and her hands trembled. “And you.”

“McGonagall doesn’t know.” Marlene repeated him again, and looked out the window to the Forbidden Forest, biting her lower lip. She could feel Sirius’ eyes on her, carefully examining all reactions. “This is completely insane, Black.”

“I mean, maybe she knows, but since she never said anything…” he joked, and Marlene couldn’t avoid smiling. Her body relaxed a bit.

“Did you recognize me? On the corridor?” she asked, leaning her crossed arms over the bed, face inches from his.

“Yeah.” He nodded, hair on his face. “That’s why I called you.”

“You called me?” she rose her eyebrows, feeling her cheeks warm more.

“In dog’s language, of course.” He teased, and she chuckled.

They stayed in silence, looking at each other. Marlene wanted so badly to touch his face, his arms.

“What does James and Peter transform into?” she preferred asking, and Sirius rolled his eyes playfully.

“Deer and rat. That’s why our nicknames are… Prongs, Wormtail, Padfoot,-“ he pointed at himself “and Moony.”

Marlene couldn’t resist the urge of laughing, and that was what she did. She laughed loud, and Sirius laughed with her, shaking his head negatively.

“I know you think it’s bloody stupid, but yeah. Since fifth-year.”

Marlene felt brave enough to get even closer to him, almost resting her head on his arm. Sirius looked at her and she could swear his eyes had an expectant look on them. “Can I call you Padfoot?”

Sirius smirked. She could see how colors were returning to his face gradually, due the weak light of the moon that came from the window, illuminating him, and noticed how he was even prettier this close, his lips tempting her and making butterflies on her stomach.

“Maybe it would be weird. But you can call me Sirius, and in return I call you Marlene.” He said, extending a hand out of the blanket and hesitantly putting it next to hers on the bed. “After you saw me in this state, we really can't keep ignoring it, y’know.”

 _Ignoring what_ , she thought. She could feel something like electricity coming from his hand, face still so close to hers.

“Sirius.” She whispered, and he smiled again, showing all his teeth this time. It was good saying his first name. Marlene felt her cheeks burn and her legs trembled – wasn’t due the cold.

“Thanks, Marlene.” He whispered back. Her name on his voice sounded pretty good to her, too. “I thought you would react badly at this.”

“Remus being a werewolf and you being a criminal doesn’t change the way I feel about you two, nor James and Peter.” She shrugged, joking, and Sirius nodded, biting his lower lip.

They stayed in silence for a couple moments, staring at each other. She always was mesmerized by his grey eyes, so expressive, full of emotion – you could guess exactly what Sirius was thinking just by looking at his eyes, his expression, his jaw clenched when he was mad at something, irritated, or how easily a laugh would scape his lips when he was happy.

She wondered how many times she got aroused by him, a shiver down her spine at the sound of his voice, how fascinated she was by the way he hit the Bludgers, how wild and free he looked on a broom, piercing eyes on their adversaries, the jokes he made during classes, making McGonagall and Slughorn crazy.

Marlene recalled all the times she payed attention to him on the Common Room since the first time she met him, since the day they both were sorted to Gryffindor, contrary to all the expectations of their families. Both were defectors, carrying a weight on their shoulders – except that Sirius’ weight was way bigger than hers.

Her eyes lowered to his lips, and Sirius smiled.

“Well.” he broke the silence. Her eyes rose up. “Since we’re here in this Hospital Wing alone…” he turned his body to the side, facing completely hers and ignoring the pain. “How do you feel about me?”

Marlene felt the braveness she didn’t have that night on a corridor like a lightning bolt.

“You really want to know?” she asked.

Kissing him in the Hospital Wing after he was attacked by a werewolf seemed like a dangerous idea to her.

“I really do.” He got serious, and she was sure about the expectant look when his own eyes lowered to her mouth.

“You already know, _moron_.” Marlene whispered in a voice so low he could only listen due the proximity.

Sirius immediately smiled, understanding the reference. He was the moron because she _thought_ he didn’t like her back.

“Fuck, Marlene, how could you say that I don’t like you?” he rolled his eyes, moving, and his hand was on hers, the first time ever. She felt something indescribable with this gesture, at the same time wanting to shout and cry of happiness, butterflies and all the insects in the world on her belly.

“Why did _you_ never tell me?” she said, trying to look angry, but smiling.

“You’re a _discreet girl_ , remember? You never gave me a hint, how could I guess?” Sirius mocked her, and she laughed.

She took his hand, interlacing fingers, and his thumb caressed the back of her hand. Marlene looked at him, and she sighed with the look Sirius had in his eyes.

Love. Unmistakably, love.

The same look she had on her eyes since the third year, since the first time he smiled at her.

“C’mere.” He whispered, and Marlene laughed, raising up, finally, _finally_ , feeling his lips on hers.

It was completely contrary to what she felt when she kissed Gideon, two years earlier: she didn’t feel ashamed, embarrassed or anything like that. She felt relieved.

Relieved, because after three years carrying the most intense feeling she ever had inside her chest, she could _show_ him how much she liked, loved, Sirius Black.

Marlene McKinnon loved Sirius Black. Period.

His hand left hers and went to her neck, pulling her close, opening his mouth and using his tongue to deepen the kiss, making her moan quietly. Sirius smiled at that.

With an energy that surprised Marlene, he sat on the stretcher, bringing her to him, so that she sat on his lap, one leg on either side of his body, and continued kissing her hard, his other hand on her thigh, not caring if she was staining the bed with his blood.

“I’m going to hurt you” she whispered, and he bit her lower lip, making her moan again. His grey eyes were dark, making her tremble under his touch.

“I’m a giant dog that even a werewolf couldn’t kill.” His voice was hoarse with desire. “You’ll only hurt me if you don’t kiss me.”

She laughed against his mouth and he squeezed lightly her thighs, not caring that her camisole rose an unholy amount, making her almost naked from the waist down over him. Marlene was sure she never felt nothing like that before – the heat on her lower abdomen, between her thighs…

Sirius started kissing her face, her neck, and even bit the skin on her shoulder, taking her curly dark hair off the way, making her sigh and open her eyes. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

“I like you. A lot.” She whispered before she could control herself, and he smiled, his face on her chest, eyes up to her.

“I do like you a lot, too.” He whispered back, capturing her lips again, and she tangled her fingers on his dark hair. His hands went to her butt over the camisole, squeezing it too, and she felt impossibly warm all over her body.

“Sirius…” she said, voice trembling, and he put more pressure on the kiss. She moved a little, and it made Sirius groan against her cheek, lifting her camisole and again squeezing her.

“Do you think you can lay down here?” he asked, raspy voice, kissing her neck, and she nodded. “Fuck, I want you so damn bad, Marlene.”

Marlene held Sirius’ face, stopping him, and locked his eyes on hers. His forehead was still sweating, but he was flushed, lips swollen like she imagined hers would be too, irregular breathing, probably more aroused than she was.

She opened her mouth to answer, smiling like he was, when the Hospital Wing’s doors opened and Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall, James, Peter and a weak and fragile Remus entered the room, making the Gryffindor Head yell in surprise, the Marauders laugh, Dumbledore always with his cheeky smirk.

Sirius quickly lowered Marlene camisole, covering her, and she yelped when he hugged her, only his face being visible behind her dark curls and her body.

“Mister Black! Miss McKinnon! This is no place for promiscuity, for Merlin’s beard!” McGonagall’s face was already really red, her severe eyes sparkling, pursed lips and hands on her waist.

“Seems like Moony didn’t hurt you that much, mate!” James teased him, sitting on the chair Marlene was just minutes ago, and Peter covered his mouth, trying not to laugh too loud. Remus sat on a stretcher in front of Sirius’, a blanket over his shoulders, and rolled his eyes, murmuring _Shut up, Prongs._

Sirius looked at Marlene. She was absolutely flushed, skin so hot under his touch, and even with the big loss of blood, he was still… _happy_ , under the covers. He winked at James and looked at the Professors and the nurse, the women with horrified looks and Dumbledore simply smiling.

“Remember when you asked if McGonagall knew?” he whispered at Marlene’s ear, and she looked at him, biting her lip and fighting a laugh.

He was indeed the biggest moron of all.

“Guess this answer your question.” He smiled, kissing her collar bone, making Marlene release the laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, finally, it's over! I took some time between posting the first chapters and the last one because I needed to revise, english's not my first language, etc, but I'm pretty satisfied with the results and with this chapter, of course. I think it's the longest, longer than the previous chapter, but so many things were happening, right?
> 
> thank you for all the comments, now I can finally answer them. and more, of course, will always be appreciated.  
> see you a next time 😉😉


End file.
